


Porcelain Cups and Iron Hearts

by pondghost



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Italian Tony Stark, M/M, Miscommunication, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Tony Stark, One-Sided Relationship, Past Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Strangers to Lovers, Unhealthy Relationships, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, and peter and riri are his ballet babies, natasha and tony are ballet buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondghost/pseuds/pondghost
Summary: Tony Carbonell was a graduate student at MIT, ballet dancer, coffee shop owner, and occasional parent. He created Carbonell's as a side project, it was just something to keep his hands busy and wallet happy, he didn't exactly count on it becoming popular or still working in the shop years later. But that's where he was in life, balancing his three employees, his boyfriend (Tiberius Stone), a new internship at Stane International, and a successful business in a field he didn't actually have interest in.For the first time in a while, things were okay.Then enter Bucky Barnes, a homely looking war veteran who Tony just can't stop running into and his boyfriend keeps seeing too much of.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> i made my friend name this while knowing jack shit about it.  
> more notes at the end b/c i think i built the world okay

September could be described as a lonely month, or perhaps just the season of fall in general. Today would officially mark four years since Tony Stark’s life changed forever and he still wasn’t sure if it was for the better or worse. He’d had as normal a life as the son of one of the most powerful businessman ever could, he was taught science and mathematics by his father while his mother wanted to educate him in the classics, thus he also had the pleasure of training in ballet and piano. And sometimes after those lessons, his father would give him another one in how to man up because he was too “girly.” Discontentment was something little kids didn’t see though, so Tony happily trailed his father like a puppy and eagerly waited learn anything he could. At five, he learned what the back of his father’s hand felt like. At eight, he’d try to run away for the first time and was caught by the household’s butler. At thirteen, he’d been kidnapped and learned just how much Howard truly cared after not paying the ransom, the kidnappers didn’t truly seek death for the boy and broke his legs before leaving him in the park. Fourteen is when he was healthy enough to resume dance again, that had somehow been one of the happiest and saddest days of his life. Fifteen, he lost Jarvis. sixteen, he met his best friend Rhodey, and at seventeen, he’d been accepted into MIT.

Tony plucked his headphones out, eyes trained on the stoplight ahead of him.

_Just say go already._

It had been this day that Howard declared bankruptcy for Stark Industries and nearly drank himself to death on his office floor. It had been this month that he sold out on his life’s work as the business was absorbed into Viastone, and it was this month that he faded from the public eye, only being seen by his wife and son from that day on. Howard became barely a shell of a person throughout the following months and come November any semblance of Tony’s old life was wrecked along with the car crash that took away his parents. The police came up empty-handed constantly throughout the investigation, it was a hit and run that somehow the culprits had been able to drive away from, but left of his father dead and his mother critically injured. December 16th is when she was taken off life support. It wasn’t his choice, it was never his choice, Maria had selfishly and legally declared she not be kept alive in such a situation and as a minor, Tony was helpless to do anything. His eighteenth birthday was merely six months away and he would always curse the world for that. It was a stupid thought, blaming himself for not being older and able to fight the battle to keep her existing. It was stupid, but it would haunt him forever.

He was in college at the time and he’ll always remember the nights spent in Rhodey’s arms as he let years of pain and anguish out while crying on him. He’ll always remember his walls falling as he finally felt broken and lost. Tony missed that week of classes, he did his course work, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave the dorm room and though his parents were gone, the universe just wouldn’t let him fade. Peggy Carter was someone Tony considered to be close to, her parents were one of his family’s few friends and he recalled how they spent their summers at the manor together. She would tell him how she’d be a war hero one day and he would spin tales of all the robots he would build, he’d build her an army and they’d be unstoppable. They played nice for the adults, they (Peggy) beat each other (Tony) up in the yard, they danced together and ran together. She taught him how to sneak treats past his parents and he taught her how to use a computer. Years passed and Peggy would move wherever her father’s work took her, but somehow they hadn’t lost contact. She had flown to Massechutes and forced him to drop the shovel for the hole he was digging himself into. Unfortunately, the army didn’t grant particularly long leaves and she had to leave well before January rolled around and even more unfortunately, there was someone else who hated to see him fall, and that’s how he found himself in Natasha Romanoff’s apartment until New Year’s eve came and went. The two had met when Tony came to MIT and his mother encouraged him to continue with ballet, the director of his old dance studio recommended him to one in Boston where he was quickly picked up and welcomed. Natasha saw a ready yet wary warrior in him and quickly stuck herself to his side. They made a good team and nothing over the years had stood between them.

It was odd that everything before that time felt like a different life and it felt like he was hearing about a stranger every time someone brought up his past, he was now finishing up his doctorates at the same school and juggling his dance and work life alongside it. Eighteen was also when he received his inheritance, it wasn’t enough for college, but between scholarships, grants, and a now stable business it wasn’t a problem. Tony needed a steady income to keep him supported and he explained to Rhodey one night about this little Italian coffee shop his mother had gone to in her younger years, she would tell him how quint it was and how it reminded her of home. Don’t get him wrong - Tony was an engineer, but no one was going to hire a kid with barely a bachelor's degree! Internships were out of the question because none of them paid and he did try freelancing for a bit, but that also didn’t work too well on account of the ‘barely bachelor’s degree’ thing. Making his own products (though he could) was too much, the cost of production would be too high, and he wouldn’t have the resources to defend himself if someone took him to court. Thus the idea of Carbonell’s was born. He would invest quite a bit of his money into the endeavor and open up shop in this one building that used to be a dilapidated pizzeria. He told his roommate that he would fix any electrical and plumbing problems the place had, claiming it would be good experience to put on his resume anyway. Rhodey shook his head and laughed at first, saying that if anyone but Tony had told that plan to him, he’d shut them down immediately for trying to drown themselves. But not Tony. The elder knew he needed this and he’d stick with him no matter what. It was harder in practice than theory, starting your own business in Boston of all places and keeping it alive, but Tony had managed - albeit, not easily - but he managed. He always would. It was somewhat of a pet project when it started out, just something to keep his wallet sturdy, his hands busy while not in class, and his mind occupied when he needed it. After finishing his masters degree, Carbonell’s took a turn for the better, Tony got more invested in the little shop and actually had to hire his first employee to protect his sanity. So here he was, two masters degrees in Electrical Engineering and Aeronautics/Astronautics while working on his doctorate for Electrical Engineering. And working in a coffee shop of all places.

There was nothing of the Stark family left, he was Tony Carbonell now and he wore that name with pride. He would become the man that Maria wanted to be, whilst staying away from anything that would relate him to Howard. Tony had always debated outing Howard’s abusive behavior to the world, but that would only bring attention to the man and that was the last thing he deserved. Howard Stark’s name deserved to burn, but not as much as it deserved to be forgotten.

Tony just finished teaching his dance classes for the week and unlocked the door to his shop, there was an all-too-perky teen behind the counter who simply cocked a brow at his all-too-sweat-drenched self. Riri Williams was another oddity to the world, she was already enrolled at his studio when he first came and once came screaming to him about her parents threatening to pull her out to focus on school. Tony was a teacher at the academy by that point and talked to them about offering to tutor her after her dance lessons and that seemed to keep them at bay. And here she was years later, following his crazy footsteps as she juggled high school, ballet, and work. She was special though, a brilliant and aspiring engineer that he wouldn’t let go of for anything, no matter how many times she made fun of him. She also might have been an adorable child, but Tony suspected there was most likely a demon inside of her.  There too many instances where he had to step between her and customer, the worst altercation she started involved Tony taking a punch to the face and the police being called.

She high-fived him afterward.

“Y’know, Tony, I’m not sure how legal it is to leave a minor running the joint by herself for a few hours while you’re off having fun.” Riri shoved her math notes into a textbook, “no matter how capable she is.”

“ _Secchione,_ I’d hardly call teaching four year olds to stand in a straight line fun, I’d take working on my thesis over exaggerated babysitting any day.” He picked up a suspiciously stained towel and dabbed his forehead with it, “plus it’s a dead hour! You were working on homework when I came in!” That was a common occurrence between everyone who worked here. Everyone being Tony, Riri, and two other students he picked up along the way by the names of Peter Parker and Shuri Udaku. They were both shockingly like himself and Riri. Peter started coming to the studio a few years ago and glued himself to her after she told off some of his bullies outside the building and the two quickly bonded over a shared love of science. How Shuri came to be working there was a mystery to all of them, Tony kind of recalled her just walking in and stating she was working for him now and Tony didn’t see a reason to say no. She went to the same high school as the other two, so that was probably it.

“AP Physics to be exact! Me and Shuri both have that Reed guy, who I still think you should go over and beat up. Or like try to, cause you probably wouldn't win, but we’d have your back.” The teen winked and Tony couldn’t help but smile and ruffle her hair as he drifted by her to the back rooms (he really needed to change.)

“Stop threatening people with me when I know for a fact you three menaces could commit the perfect murder! I have a doctorate’s degree to finish, I can’t run around punching high school teachers. And speaking of Shuri, she called out today, so you get my undivided attention, my young padawan.”

“Don’t try to change the subject! Reed said one of your books was pompous and sounded like you were better than everyone.” The teen tied her apron back on, chugging a cup of coffee as she neatly kicked her backpack under the counter. “Those are _fightin’ words_.”

“Well maybe I am! And where does he get off saying that, is he the one who double majored at MIT-”

“He could have!”

“Don’t care!” He paused, “I mean, I care a little, but not enough! It’s Thursday and I’m pretty sure we’re edging on the dinner and the ‘I just got out of work’ rush,” the doorbell chimed to cut him off as Peter wedged his way through with something that might have been a pile of garbage in his arms. “Peter!”

“Mr. Carbonell! I’m sorry I-”

“You’re wearing a t-shirt and it’s barely 40 degrees outside! If I wanted your scrawny ass to get sick, I’d make you drink the dishwater!”

“And he’s holding trash.” Riri happily supplied, popping a coffee bean into her mouth like that was something normal humans did.

“Thanks,” were these real kids? “You,” he started ushering Peter into the back, “drop your junk in your corner and throw on my sweater “And, Riri, my sweet summer child _, please_ check on the coffee drips to make sure we don’t have a repeat of last time.”

“Tony! I see a mob of tourists outside the perimeter! Secure the fort, they’re coming!”

“Riri, _what!_ ” That wasn’t exactly the reply he wanted, but nonetheless, Tony hurriedly ran a hand through his hair before darting to the front counter. Carbonell’s had become something of a hit during the past few years, people appreciated how the pastries were always made fresh and how their coffees and drinks had a particular charm to them that larger chains didn’t have. It was complimented on the atmosphere as well, people would say it felt homey or like someone’s very strange living room where chalkboards littered with math equations covered the walls. Tony really had the kids to thank for that, they’d spend hours going over various subjects and what they were learning in school. Tuesdays became this weird thing where Riri would give a lesson on whatever she was learning in class and Tony along with most people in the cafe would follow along. it was nice to have his tiny minions be interested in that junk.

The mob of tourists was apparently the kick starter for the evening, after that people just started flooding the place and eventually the hours all blended together until the clock read nine at night and the only people left inside were college students with not a lot else to do besides take advantage of the free wifi and warm beverages. This left Riri scurrying to the back rooms to study while Peter cleaned everything twice over and Tony manned the front counter. The two teens would have to leave soon because of “stupid child labor laws,” and that always left him testing his willpower to see if he could truly stay open until one a.m.

There was another rush around ten that consisted of party goers and late night lovers, but everything settled once more and Tony started his own studies with a laptop and a few thesis ideas spread out in front of him. He was the owner and founder of the place, he could be a mess if he damn well wanted to! The engineer was interrupted once more by someone coming in, this time with a familiar face and bright red lips that grinned at him like he was the greatest thing they saw all day.

“Pegs!” His homework was forgotten as he vaulted himself over the counter, quickly embracing his so-called cousin in his arms, “oh my god! Pegs, you didn’t even call, what the shit!”

“It’s nice to see you too! Jerk!” She squeezed him back, “It’s called a surprise, I’m in town for a few weeks to talk to some of the high schools about enlisting. Thought I’d stop by before you closed.”

“You’re tainting the youth, that’s what you’re doing!”

“Like you don’t do enough of that already.” Peggy pulled away from the hug and nestled herself onto a sofa while he went behind the counter once more. “But also, I think I want to cash in a favor.”

“I’m scared for what the entails,” He did owe her from the last time she picked him up drunk from a bar well before the morning sun rose to shine. Tony moved his studies and mindlessly wiped the counter over. “But for you, I’ll do mostly anything. Coffee?”

“No thanks, I actually need to sleep tonight. It’s kind of a lot, but you need more friends anyway, so it’ll probably be good for you. Do you remember when I was in middle school and would always rant to you about those boys I met, Steve and Bucky?”

“Yeah - you three were gremlins and your dad always complained to Howard about how mouthy you all were. And then Howard would yell at _me_ to make sure I didn’t end up like _you._ Which really is a joke cause you’re quite possibly the most amazing human on earth.”

“Yes, them.” She sighed, that didn’t seem good. Tony didn’t know a lot about them or Peggy’s life in general for that matter. She joined the military straight out of high school and apparently her two best friends had quickly followed. He knew they did basic training around the same time, but his knowledge ended after that, “Steve just finished his tour, he’ll be coming home soon.” He noted how Peggy left Bucky out of that sentence.

“And … Bucky?”

“Was honorably discharged a few months ago.” _Oh, thank god_ , “He was living with his sister in Brooklyn for a while, but he wants to move down here to Boston for … reasons and stuff. He and Steve just got an apartment and they really don’t know anybody.”

“You want me to go to a welcoming party for the Brooklyn boys?” Tony was on his feet again to shut down some of the electronics, no one at this hour would come in ordering a shake anyway. MIT kept him busy and the engineer wouldn’t dare say he had much of a social life aside from his not-kids and Ty, she was right in this could actually be good for him. “You just have to promise me good booze and cute boys.”

“I actually want you to _host_  the welcoming party,” Peggy sported a false forced a grin like she just asked him for his life savings. Really, a get together wasn’t that big of a deal. His shop could take it. “Please! It’s just that I can’t very well throw them their own party in _their_ apartment, and it’s not like I have a place here! I can bring cute boys, but not booze!”

“I didn’t really want either of those, I think I actually might be taken. But, Peggy, it is literally not a big deal at all. I can’t close early on Saturday, but you can tell the boys to come over here Sunday at six, I’ll have the place closed down and spruced up by then. Of course, I’ll be cancelling _my date_ , but that’s my only free night,” he shrugged, “and Ty knows about helping out family. I’ll invite over Natasha, the redhead you fell in love with after finding out she had a black belt. Oh, and Stephen! I haven’t told you about him, he’s the other intern I’ll be working with at Stane Enterprises.”

“You didn’t even tell me you were interning there!”

“Oops? Kinda am. There’s a few trial projects going on ran by Dr. Ho Yinsen and they wanted a med and an engineering student. Hence, Stephen and I. Barely got the spot though, Stane hated Howard when he was still kicking.”

“Then why there?” Tony could have said a number of reasons; they were the only ones in the business who did what he was interested in, it was a giant corporation with lots of opportunities, and it was an established and stable company. Stane had declared himself a business rival of Howard’s, but shockingly didn’t seek to absorb Stark Industries when presented with a deal. The man was probably just too petty for that and didn’t see the worth in getting the company for himself when he was already doing what they used to.

“Close by and no one is really hiring right now,” that was a lie, he’d gotten offers to places he hadn’t even applied to before and his work hadn’t exactly gone unnoticed. No one just piqued his interest yet - they were all kind of behind him. “But, enough of that! Party at six on Sunday - I’ll bring my doctor and assassin friends, you bring the boys, and if it all ends well, they’ll probably be soulmates and we’ll get invited to a bunch of weddings with cake.”

“That’s aiming high for a get-together? Are you going to bring your not-boyfriend? I don't understand why you don’t want me to meet him, Tony. You told me you’ve been kinda with him for almost two years - are you afraid your dear cousin is going to embarrass you?”

“I’m more afraid you’re gonna kill him.”

“I won’t kill him if he doesn’t do anything wrong!”

“Wrong in your book starts with him not making me his official boyfriend, which by the way, is _my_ choice-”

“You know I just want what’s best for you,” the woman was standing up, going over to pinch Tony’s cheeks before planting a kiss on the top of his head. “I have to go help them settle in, I’ll send you a text when I get there. Love you.”

“Good night, Pegleg.”

 

Eleven at night, the shop fell silent, at least until a crash came from the backroom and suddenly Tony was wishing his cool ass military trained cousin was back with him. He briefly wondered how someone could have gotten in the one-way entrance room behind him, but his sad survival instincts kicked in as he grabbed a wrench that one of the kids had left and threw open the back door to be met with a screaming teenager who thought he was going to die too, “Peter! _Per amor del cielo_ , holy shit!”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Carbonell! I fell asleep while doing homework! I didn’t mean to!”

“ _Che cavolo_ \- no - you, what were you thinking? You’re gonna be sore at practice tomorrow and your aunt and uncle are probably worried! And you have school!”

“ _And_ a test tomorrow that I’m totally gonna fail!” This was going great, Tony panicked easily when it came to his not-kids and Peter was panicked whenever someone else was. He was the youngest out of the three of them at freshly sixteen and the most recent to weasel his way into Tony’s heart with his nerdy antics and clumsy feet that tripped him up everywhere besides the dance floor. “Oh gosh! Mr. Carbonell, help me!”

“Petey! I can help you study, but you need to call May first, so she doesn’t think you’ve been horribly and violently murdered! Now, chop chop! I doubt you’re actually _not_ prepared, so we can work on your stuff till midnight and then I’m forcing you to go home, alright?” Peter eagerly nodded in response and dropped his textbooks on the table. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

"Sorry! But you know I can't afford to get another C in that class, my grade is hovering on a ninety and I need this!" The teen threw open a book in front of them, "see?" 

Tony stared blankly at the page for a second before slowly blinking back at the younger, "we literally just went over this stuff four days ago and you knew it all fine. What's the problem?" 

"Everything!" 

"You highlighted dipole-dipole energy transfer in four different colors, you know exactly what that is and you're just freaking yourself out. I do it all the time." A pause, " _fine,_ but if you don't know _anything_. Then tell me what you _do know_ , you can start with the density matrix." 

"Tony, but I don't know anything about that, just that it shows mixed energy..." 

'And that it's a model of..." Tony urged on with a hand roll. 

"The density operator." Peter all but sank to the floor with the book sliding to his knees, the poor kid was really stressing himself over nothing.

The engineer had meant it when he said he let his anxiousness get to him too, it was one of his prominent traits and it would probably do his student some good to learn to get a handle on it before entering his senior year when the real _fun_ began. They sat in silence for a minute before he stood up with a hand offered towards Peter, "come on, you know the shit outta this stuff. How about we just do some stretching to help us both out." Peter just nodded and let himself be pulled to his feet. "I'm pretty sore from today anyway, little kids can be hazard for the knees," he then put some space between them and held his thigh up to his stomach with the younger following in suit. The silence proved unbearable to Peter after because after they'd gone through their sixth exercise, he finally spoke up again.

“By the way, uncle Ben said he wanted to invite you for dinner.”

“I appreciate the offer, but he’s a little too old and married for me.” They were currently folded over with their knees straight and palms pressed flat to the floor, it was because of scenarios like these that he put a bell on the entrance to keep customers from sneaking in on them.

“ _No!_ With aunt May and me! They’ve been wanting to say thank you for months for everything, like the tutoring and private dance lessons and the job and stuff.” Peter followed Tony to the floor where they sat in a butterfly position, “I always try to keep em’ off your back like ya’ say, but they’re really insisting this time. They love you!”

Tony didn’t want or need a thank you, he helped Peter with his curriculars because he loved the kid and wanted to foster the potential he saw in him. And he had hardly just _given_ him the job, the teen was a determined worker who was genuinely happy to be there and contributed to the operation as a whole. There was also the bonus of having their tutoring and work hours meld with each other, it worked out better that way for everyone. There was a point before Riri was sixteen where she would just come into the shop and bug him from the other side of the register and once she was old enough to work, it was just more convenient to have her there with him so she could earn some money, have someone to walk her to the studio, and continue her tutoring. Peter ended up being the same way until she outright told him to work there with them. Carbonell’s was growing rapidly in popularity at that point and the extra help was appreciated.

“Uhg. Fine. I’ll sacrifice one night next week to do dinner with the Parker crew and listen to how great I am.” The time read too late for his liking, “now get outta here, squirt. You need at least four hours of sleep and a lot of coffee in the morning.” Peter launched himself from sitting directly into Tony’s chest where he met him in a hug. A moment passed before Tony returned it. “Now that you’re koala hugging me, I’m pretty sure you can call me Tony.”

“Thanks, Tony.”

 

Friday, a half hour till one a.m, he had just finished his coursework for the week and decided no late night customers were going to come in, so Tony started shutting down everything and putting whatever leftover pastries there were in his bag. He made sure that the dough for tomorrow would be ready to bake in the morning and - dammit! His thoughts were cut off as the door jingled, hopefully whoever it was wouldn’t be pissed at him for not having a lot of things ready for sale.

“Tony?” A familiar voice sang.

“Ty!” He was just popular today, wasn’t he? Tony thanked whatever gods there were that it was just him and not a patron, “what are you doing here? Do you know how late it is?”

“Am I not allowed to visit my one and only at work?” The engineer just smiled. Tiberius and him had been in some weird relationship for the past few years, they probably wouldn’t admit they were together, but they went on dates and had at least some romantic affections. Sometimes they were boyfriends, they were nowhere near friends with benefits, but most of the time, they were just lovers. It was a weird system, but Tony was glad the other allowed him to take it slow. He was hard to trust and even harder to love. They probably should have pulled apart after Viastone got what was left of Stark Industries, it should have been awkward for the two, but they decided that their fathers’ businesses were none of their own. Tony and Ty went to MIT together, but Tiberius had now been out of the system for a while after getting his masters degree. Now he lived in the nicer side of Boston while learning the ins and outs of Viastone because his dad wanted to retire with his son being the new CEO of the company. “I thought it would be a romantic gesture,” he sauntered up the counter and pecked Tony’s cheek.

“Yeah, cause we’re both real saps for that shit. Also, babe, I’m so sorry, but I need to cancel our date Sunday, my cousin Peggy came to town and needs my help. She has these friends moving in, wants me to meet them and all that, of course you’re always welcome to come?” Tony wasn’t exactly expecting a yes, both of them were very busy people and cancelled dates were a common occurrence and when they suddenly found themselves with more free time, they always took advantage of it to get some work done.

“ _Again_ , Tony? I mean, it’s _fine,_ ” he leaned forward with a smirk evident on his face. “You can just make it up for me now,” he leaned in and his lips suddenly met a hand as Tony placed the other one on his hip.

“Nuh-uh. I told you, only on the cheeks at work.”

“Baby, it’s as dead in here as a graveyard.”

“Depending on your view of the supernatural, graveyards can be very lively places.” He lowered his hand again only for Ty to grab it and run his thumb over Tony’s palm, “I’ll make it up to you another time.”

“Or we could go in the back and-”

He was cut off by a cough.

Who the shit coughed.

The couple quickly turned to the newcomer who stood in the doorway with a rather blank expression. He seemed like the kind of guy you would see in a horror movie who had a 50/50 shot of being the hero or villain. “See, lively.” Tony whispered at his boyfriend who simply kissed his cheek again before saying goodnight and skirting around the other to leave.

“Hi there, can I help you? We’re just about closed and I’m pretty sure the only thing I can whip up right now is plain old coffee.”

“Oh, that’s good. S’kinda what I came here for.” The stranger shrugged off his wet coat and laid it over one of the plastic tables. He was rather curious looking, Tony would say he looked like a cross between a friendly truck driver and serial killer between his long brown hair and excessive amount of plaid. “I can go if you’re closed … I just saw the lights on … and assumed.” His blue eyes settled on Tony’s figure. He had the look of a haunted man.

“It’s fine, sleep can be a bitch. I only have to go cups on me at the moment so you’ll have to settle for that.” The other shrugged and handed him a debit card, “I don’t mind staying open a little later though. Gotta name?”

“James.”

“I’m Tony. Haven’t seen you around before.” He stood over one of the pots and gently poured the bitter drink into a cup. This was a little weird, but Tony’s dealt with worse, there were always crazy customers this late no matter what though, Tony once had a woman come over at one a.m who declared the service was terrible and she was a secret shopper that his manager sent over, to which Tony happily declared he was the manager _and_ owner of the place. She then just angrily stomped out, but not before spilling her drink all over the table.

“Guess I don’t get out much.” Tony noticed the haunted look never left his eyes, not even when the caffeinated drink from heaven met his lips. It was weird how such a big and beefy guy could look so vulnerable. “Who was that guy?”

“My boyfriend?”

“Oh. Sorry, I thought he was harassing you.”

“Huh, good lookin’ and a good samaritan too. But no, not bothering me. If he was, I probably would have punched him.”

“Good to know, thanks for tolerating me.” James stood up and reached for his coat when Tony leaped over and interrupted his actions.

“You’re walking around in _that_?” Tony asked, baffled.

“Yes?”

“What is up with everyone coming in here trying to get sick,” he unwrapped the scarf from his neck and threw it at the larger of the two, “take this. Now you have an excuse to come back and try something else.”

“I can’t-”

“No, it’s fine - I drove here,” liar, Tony didn’t even own a car. “Please? Can’t have my new pals dropping like flies.” James must have sensed he would lose the battle and graciously draped it over himself, “thanks. I promise to bring it back later.”

“And perhaps try to come back before midnight next time? Sleep might be a bitch, but I love her.”

Twenty minutes after tall, dark, and charming left, Tony finally got to his apartment, the universe finally felt quiet and he slowly crept inside as to not make any noise to bother his all-too-angry neighbors. Of course, that only worked for so long as his cat started screeching at him before he got the door shut. “Jarvis! Shush!” Was it rude to name your beloved pet after your beloved friend? Because, that’s something he did. “You’re gonna get me a noise complaint. Again.”

His phone vibrated with a series of unread messages from Peggy, his not-boyfriend, and his not-kids. He sighed, how was this his life?

 

 **Pegleg:** _I’m at the boys’ place, thought I’d let you know since you worry too much._  
**Pegleg:** _I still want to kiss Steve’s stupid face.  
_**Pegleg:** _also Steve wanted to ask if he could bring over a guy named Thor? I don’t know what his real name is..._

 **tony:** _tell him it’s fine. he can bring anything short of an elephant_  

The next set of messages was from Peter

 **Walking Deathwish:** _I just home  
_**Walking Deathwish:** _Aunt May said to invite you for dinner on Wednesday around 6 !!! I told her you only have class on tuesdays and i know wednesdays and thursdays are kinda slow. Is that okay? I can always change it_

Tony figured he’d just talk to the kid at work tomorrow.

 **Ty:** _Sorry if I overstepped earlier. I love you, good night, love._

He wasn’t in the mood.

Tony wandered into the kitchen with his bag of leftover pastries in hand and opened a bag of cat treats for his spoiled animal. His phone was left in there as the student picked up a biscotto and collapsed on the sofa. He hadn’t bothered to turn the lights on upon arriving, the naked windows bled moonlight through them and that was all he needed. Fridays were always hell for him as they were one of the busiest days and they always ended up short on at least one thing, not to mention none of the kids even clocked in till around five in the evening. His sentient ball of fluff jumped onto his stomach and didn’t waste any time shoving his face in Tony’s, “I love you, but you’re a living and breathing mistake.” The tiny black cat licked his chin in response. “Same.” He lazily pulled a blanket over them with no attempt to go to the bedroom and shut his eyes.

 

There were four blissful hours of sleep to get before the day started.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about starting a oneshot-y series in an a/b/o verse like a non traditional one but idek.
> 
> is this moving too slow, i dont know how fanfictions work kill me

Tony would consider it a normal weekend; he opened the shop at six Friday and Saturday while lugging some of his final projects behind him, though he rarely time to work on them between all the busy crowds. He was relieved when Sunday rolled around and he got to open at nine a.m and catch some extra sleep. The girls hadn’t come in yet and Peter had requested Sundays off to do whatever righteous deeds Tony was sure he did while away. Around three, he had almost fallen asleep while coding on his laptop, the only thing that kept him awake was Riri’s trick of just eating straight up coffee beans. None of the kids got out until five due to their studies and obligations, Tony had been the one to encourage them the most to join some extracurriculars, he knew it would suck for them, but their resumes wouldn’t look anything less than perfect if he had anything to say about it! He was pretty sure Peter was on the decathlon team, Shuri was bullying the school into making an engineering club while sitting on student council, and Riri spent her time tutoring freshman in an after-school program. These kids were honestly gifts, what was he even doing in high school? Probably drinking. He didn’t keep them too busy during the work week, but he still wanted to make sure they had extra hours somewhere to be normal kids and do whatever they needed. Someone ordered a cappuccino, did he ever have a talk with them about drinking? Would it be weird for their boss to give them a speech about safe sex? The cup was placed on the counter as he shouted for the person’s name. Gerard? Who was named Gerard in 2017? That was messed up. No, back to the kids. Well Riri was bordering on young adult, maybe he should her a promotion for her college applications, also maybe for legal purposes. He’d have to look into that later. Tony restacked the disposable cups after a group of tourists walked out of the shop, no doubt off to prey upon the rest of Boston’s famous foods. Oh wait, Carbonell’s was actually a well known place, okay Riri definitely needed that on her resume.

“Tony! Dude, are you catatonic right now? Y’know the ambulance people don’t want to come here again and like I’m pretty sure the fire department is ready to give up hope too. This is actually the _one_ place you’re not allowed to die!” Riri waved a hand in front of his face, he was almost surprised that she didn’t outright slap him.

“If he dies, we probably inherit the shop. I say we leave him and carry the body out at midnight.” Shuri added with a shrug, “We should see if he has a will, I am almost positive we’re the only people he talks to and we’d get everything.”

“Why would you hide my body if it was a natural death? You’re not gonna get any of my scraps if you’re in prison. Or juvie. Or wherever they’d send you demons.” Why were the girls already here, it couldn’t be past five already could it? Tony checked his laptop for the time, unsurprised to find it dead as he’d left it open while entering his ‘work zombie’ mode for a few hours. “God, why are you here so early?”

“It’s nearly six! If anything, I’d say we’re late, but that’s Ri’s fault. She saw your dumb boyfriend walking uptown and was like ‘ _let’s go follow him!_ ’”

“I do not sound like that--”

“So we did, but he didn’t do anything cool or scandalous like steal a car or cheat on you.”

“ _This_ time!” The younger teen cheerfully added.

“Yeah, this time.”

Tony just blinked in return, he really shouldn’t be surprised at this, the girls had openly expressed their disdain for Ty before, but stalking him was another level entirely. “You can’t just follow my boyfriend around, that’s definitely an invasion of privacy and maybe illegal! I’m actually not sure of that last part but still!” Didn’t they have actual parents to tell them this right from wrong junk, he shouldn’t even be bothering. They weren’t usually like this, well aside from that one time he and Ty had been cuddled up on the couch watching Disney films as the three teens busted in and declared they were joining. Riri had happily declared her spot next to her boss and wedged Ty to the end of the couch. They were great kids, but they were still pests when they wanted to be. The four of them had really made something out of their dysfunctional family though, so maybe it was normal for them to feel the protectiveness he felt over them. He would probably flip if any of his not-kids started dating someone too.

“I don’t know why you menaces hate him so much, Peter included! You have no reason to.” Tony grumbled, sliding open his phone just to check his lover hadn’t sent him any texts about his employees being on his ass all day and he felt the tension leave his body upon seeing he hadn’t.

“That is why we don’t.” Shuri accused him while tucking in her shirt, her face void of any emotion as she stared him down. It was quite terrifying how she could go from adorable teenager to _that_ in an instant. “You just froze, you were afraid.”

“You're accusing me of being scared of my boyfriend?”

“I think she’s accusing _him_ of something else.” Riri followed in similar suit, knowingly checking the oven for if Tony left something inside of it to burn (he hadn’t.) He knew what the two were implying but he didn’t have to acknowledge it and went on picking up his coursework from the table.

“This conversation is ending right now. You guys have no business in my love life and even less business in accusing Ty of something that could severely hurt his career.” Tony donned his ‘boss’ voice which a rare occurrence in the shop. It might have been cliche, but he liked to think of himself as a cool boss who was just one the ‘crew.’ He did every task his employees did and only made decisions after consulting everybody, the shop was a team effort and he didn’t like _actually_ having to be their boss. Tony took a few more orders as the conversation fell silent, the girls behind him working diligently before he turned to them and sighed. “Listen. I’m sorry, okay? I know you mean well, but throwing shit like that out there is dangerous.”

“We’re not idiots, we know.” Was he doing the parent thing again? The whole ‘teaching Riri, Shuri, and Peter’ thing had really been on his mind today, “We just wanted to y’know...” Riri made a rolling gesture with her hands, “wanted to ask.”

“Okay, I’m about to sound like a walking safety billboard, but never _not_ say anything if you think something is up, alright? Just confront the person you’re concerned for in a safe and quiet space, somewhere like not a bustling coffee house?” He gestured to the room, the space in front of the counter was empty, but patrons were littered around the tables minding their own business. “And maybe don’t follow the person you’re accusing around the city … but I’m glad you guys care though and for that, I will allow _one_ hug.”

“Peter’s gonna hate us,” Riri laughed before wrapping her arms around Tony’s chest, dragging Shuri with her who slowly joined in a weak attempt at a side hug. “Sorry for hating your boyfriend.”

“Eh, also he got a hug the other day.”

“When! He left at six,” Shuri stepped back and placed her hands on her lips, head tilted upward in a false look of anger. “There were definitely no Tony hugs last night.”

“I thought you didn’t like _Tony hugs._  And he fell asleep in the storage closet on Thursday, you can shit on him when he comes in tomorrow. Kinda deserves it.” Tony shrugged and spun the eldest teen around to face their storage room (which sadly also served as the office.) “Shuri, man the floodgates! Me and miss Williams need to have a talk in private.”

“I knew she was gonna get caught.” Shuri whispered.

“Caught … what.”

“Nothing!” This time Riri tugged on his arm to drag him into the room and slammed the door shut. “Ha … ha. What’s up! I thought you were done being mad about Tiberius!”

“We are going to talk about whatever _that_ was later and for now you’re not fired for whatever you did or didn’t do,” her shoulders visibly relaxed, though the nervous smile never left her face. “When are you applying to colleges?”

“Next month or so.” She sat down in her corner, this was her senior year and the reality that she would soon be gone suddenly struck him. Unless she went to MIT of course. Then he could show up and embarrass her as much as he wanted. That was assuming she wouldn’t be working there anymore, he fully expected her to have enough scholarships and grants to sit somewhat comfortably at the school without working. It would be good for her to have a paycheck, but the institute was a lot of pressure and stressful freshmen. “Why?”

“I Wanna make you look better so I’m gonna make you assistant manager. You can say no but your resume and extra cash would be oh so saddened. So, _che cosa ne pensi_?”

“I _think_ you should stop speaking in Italian.” She grinned, ‘I also think I’d like to take up your offer. Needed to make some repairs to my car anyway.”

“The car you don’t drive.”

“Says the man who doesn’t even have a car.”

“This is Boston -- who drives!”

“Whatever,” the girl stood up and ran a hand through her hair. Was it weird Tony kind of wanted to braid it? That might have been a sign he needed sleep. “Plus I know you’re just givin’ me the job so you can sneak off without worryin’.”

Tony just followed her lead, “and pray tell, where would I go?”

“To your dumb boyfriend!”

“Says the girl with no boyfriend! But, no! I actually agreed to teach a few teenage classes at the studio, I think they knew I needed something besides drooling babies and they gave me mercy. Now get back out there, I’ll drop the paperwork in your school bag for you to read over tonight,” she was about to say something to disagree with him, “ _BECAUSE_ you are _not_ taking this position without understanding it completely! Bosses are evil, remember that. _Do not trust them_.”

“Dude, not everyone is a corporate supervillain.”

The two left the room, Shuri obviously curious as to what happened. There was a possibility she would chew him out later for not making her assistant manager, but when she started applying to colleges he would just bump her name up the list. Well, if she was even here in two years to do so with.

“Shuri girl, great news! I’m now an assistant manager with unlimited power! Bad news; I _will_ abuse it!”

Luckily for them the day passed with any incidents, the girls argued when it was time for them to go home and the place was still swamped but Tony’s “it is literally illegal, child labor laws exist for a reason” argument won. The girls left early so Tony could clean up and get ready for his makeshift party and after all the customers had trickled out, he finally put on two small pots of coffee.

 **Walking Deathwish** : _Do you want to meet me at the studio tonight at 8  
_ **Walking Deathwish** : _director hill said i could stay late if u came to lock up_

 **tony** : _Sure, Im going to need an excuse to leave the party anyway_

 **Walking Deathwish** : _oh good bc i already told her u would and she left  
_ **Walking Deathwish** : _¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

 **tony** : _Let’s make a new rule called “Don’t Put Ourselves In Situations We Don’t Know If We Can Get Out Of.”_ _  
_ **tony** : _but this rule only applies to you and the girls_  
**tony** : because I’m an adult and bigger than you

 **Walking Deathwish** : _me and Riri are almost taller than you ??_

 **tony:** _hear that?? It’s the sound of my keys not coming tonight and Maria yelling at you tomorrow!_

He clicked off his phone as it vibrated about five more times (no doubt Peter begging for ‘forgiveness’) right as Stephen walked through the door. He was holding a brown paper bag and greeted him with a simple wave, “Yinsen had me come in Saturday and told me to give you this,” his co-worker threw the bag at him and Tony barely managed to catch it before peaking inside.

“It’s full of USB drives?”

“ _Which_ are full of a bunch of scrapped designs, he thought you could take a look at them and make them actually function and be … possible to make.”

“Flattered. When does he want them back by?”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Stephen noticed him pushing a few of the softer chairs into a circle and joined him in the process. “When are you starting?”

“Tuesday. I don’t open on Mondays so I can bring them in next week.” He shrugged. The beginning of the week probably wasn’t the best day for him to close but he scheduled all his classes to be on Tuesdays and he couldn’t afford to not be open on the weekend. “Why do you guys need more designs so soon if you already started the trials? And why trust an intern with them?”

“Like I said -- they’re scrapped. More money and resources than we have. No one cares for them much as long as they don’t end up in another company’s hands and Dr. Yinsen said he had faith in you for whatever reason. Thinks you can really make these worthwhile.”

“ _Flattered_.” That didn’t begin to cover he excited actually he was, Yinsen had only met him once and was already giving him a chance to prove himself! “Do me a solid and pull down the curtains and flip the open sign.”

Stephen nodded, “This where you hide out all the time?”

“Six days a week.” They both turned their heads to the ugly gurgling sound of the coffee pots and Tony went over to turn them off. They probably needed to be replaced but he had a feeling he would just fix them himself.

“And MIT?”

“I’m almost done and crammed all my classes into one day.” The engineer pointed a spoon at the other before dumping a clump of sugar into his caffeinated concoction.

“You’re insane, Tony Stark.”

“Well you don’t need to remind him of that,” a new feminine voice joined the conversation, Peggy sauntered in looking as put together as always with a certain redhead trailing behind her. He vaguely wondered if Natasha was pissed at him for forcing her to pick up another toddlers class. Hopefully not, there was only like twelve percent of him that thought she didn’t like kids. “Peggy Carter,” she held out a hand to Stephen as her mere presence demanded attention.

“Natasha,” she followed up and quickly grabbed the seat nearest to where Tony was standing. “Thirty kids. You’re going to pay for what you’ve done,” the whisper was unheard to everyone else in the room and Tony couldn't help but grin. “

“I’m sure I will.”

“Oh! So you’re the scary ballet friend,” Stephen seemed delighted to ruin Tony’s evening and plopped down across from her, “you should hear the things he has to say about you, red.”

“ _STRANGE._ Do not!” His chosen weapon was back in hand (a spoon), “don’t believe anything he says! He’s a pathological liar and jerk.”

“Who’s a jerk?” Lord, could anyone come at a normal part in the conversation! Four heads snapped to the door where the latest and hopefully last additions to the party arrived.

“Steve! You’re late,” the brunette bounded over and threw her arm around him. “This is Natasha, Stephen, and my cousin Tony.” They each gave a little wave at the mention of their names and Tony simply raised a mug of coffee at his. “And the shadow behind him is Bucky.” She dragged the slightly smaller man (who didn’t quite seem to want to be there) from behind Steve and threw him into the room.

 _Oh!_ That was the creepy man from Thursday! Tony stared at him for a second while the other just shrank in on himself, silently pleading for the engineer not to say anything. The other day apparently was either not a big deal or he didn’t want it to be known so Tony just rolled with it and looked back to Peggy. “Well, take a seat kiddos! We’re on a time limit and the coffee’s getting cold.” He first thrusted a cup into his co-worker’s hands, “plain black, just like your soul.” The man just grinned. “Sugar with a bit of coffee for you two,” another round was passed to Peggy and Natasha. It was almost offensive how much cream and sweeteners went into their drinks, coffee did not deserve to be mistreated like that. “Steve, Bucko?”

“Uh, you don’t need to.” Steve clearly didn’t want to cause him any trouble and that made Tony kind of want to keep him around.

“But I am. Is the thing.” He casually placed the remaining two mugs onto the center table for them, they were both plain black like Bucky had ordered before. “So, what are we doing? Name game, tag, duck-duck-goose?”

“If we’re playing tag then I’m leaving.” Stephen deadpanned into his drink.

“I for one would love to play the name game.” Steve awkwardly admitted as he took his seat next to Peggy. Tony noted that he took the smallest chair and seemed cramped in it with his broad shoulders and frame, it was enough to make it hard to suppress a grin. He kind of seemed like an out of place dog.

“Yeah and then we can play truth or dare and tell each other our crushes.” That one came from Natasha who was snuggling down in her seat with no intentions of moving for the night. “It’ll be just like grade school.”

“I do not want to know--” Peggy clamped a hand over Tony’s mouth before he could finish the sentence. He licked her palm in response. She screamed and punched his shoulder. Now that’s what you call a good first impression.

“Jerk! We are so playing the name game. I’ll go first because … I don’t trust any of you,” her brown eyes landed on Tony in particular, “to say anything nice. Anyway, my name’s Margaret but everyone calls me Peggy. I’m currently a recruitment officer and in town for a few weeks to talk to the local high schools about enlisting for the marines. Me and Tony have been family since we were three and I have lots of blackmail if needed. Oh, also I’m the one who dragged the two giants with me, I met Steve and Bucky in middle school so we’ve also known each other a while.”

She was sitting between Steve and Tony and he was really wishing big, buff, and blonde would speak up first.

“Uh, I’m Steve. Like Peg said, I’ve known her since sixth grade but me and Bucky were practically raised in the same house. I’m also in the marines and … on a two week leave to decide what I’m thinking about doin’ -- my contract is almost up and we’re talking about where to go from there. Figured I’d take my first break and help Bucky move in and stuff. They were pretty understanding about it all...” He paused. “I’m also an artist … and uh, yeah. I really like Boston so far.” Definitely an oversized puppy.

The not-serial killer snorted at his friend’s awkwardness, “I’m James, but this punk started calling me Bucky and now I’m stuck with it. Me n’ Steve were on tour ‘bout a year ago, I got hurt and was honorably discharged.” He was blatant and Tony could appreciate that. “But that’s fine. I’m moving down here for work and stuff and I like it so it’s all good.” They all sat in silence waiting for him to speak up again but he never did.

“Okay then.” Stephen spoke up next, “You can call me Stephen or Supreme Leader, whichever you prefer.” Tony gave him the stink eye, “Tony and I met a few months ago applying for the same internship over at Stane Enterprises. I’m also a student at Harvard’s medical school, a junior resident at  the Massachusetts General Hospital, and always very,  _very_ tired.”

Natasha cleared her throat while putting down her now empty cup, “Natalia, but I go by Natasha now. I moved to the states when I was little and grew up doing ballet and martial arts. I just finished two bachelors in communications and criminal justice and I guess I’m just laying low for a while and teaching ballet lessons at Hill’s academy with Tony. We met about four years ago when he first moved in and he coerced me into this with his general sad and weak self.”

“No--”

“You would not have made it past nineteen if not for me.”

“Thanks, Nat. Anyway, I’m Tony and this shop is my hell hole. I split my time between running this joint, teaching ballet, and working on my doctorates in electrical engineering. Oh, and that internship with Nerd Supreme over there.”

“I’d say we’re quite the busy bunch,” Steve chuckled into his drink.

“Quite the group you’ve put together, Peggy.”  Tony looked over Natasha and as expected, she seemed to take a liking to Peggy right away. He had a feeling the two would get along quite quickly due to their similar interests and personalities. They all talked for a good amount of time, Tony getting lost in the comfort of actually having such a big group of people to hang out with for once.

“Uh, Tony?”

“Hm?”

“It’s seven and I think your son is waiting for you at the studio.”

“But the Brooklyn boys’ third wheel hasn’t come yet!”

“You gotta kid?” That was Steve again.

“No -- Nat just likes to shit on me. He’s one of my students who started working here a few months ago and I didn’t think we’d all be making friendly so late and he’s at the studio waiting for me.” He sighed and started collecting the cups from the table in between them all as Peggy grabbed his hand and forced him away.

“No, no. You hosted the party, I’ll kick everyone out and lock up. If it makes you feel any better Thor said he had some weird family apocalypse to attend to and couldn’t make it.”

“Sounds like a fun guy, the security system is in the storage closet, turn it on night mode before you leave and thank you Pegs.” He planted a kiss on her cheek before darting out the door, the group saying their thank yous as he left. “ And nice to meet you all!”

 

* * *

 

“PETER! Let me in, it’s raining and I’m not a psychotic murderer! I am literally in leggings and did not come for this!” He had been pounding on the front door for a solid minute before any sign of life popped up with Peter swinging open the front doors, “ _finally_.”

“Sorry … Tony! I didn’t hear you at first and I didn’t know Maria locked the door before she left! How’d the party go?” Tony shoved past the teen as the door slammed behind him, his wet sweater already forgotten on the floor. “Do you need a towel?”

“No. Wait. Are you listening to Christmas music? It’s mid-September.” The two trailed the empty corridor and he followed Peter into the one room with lights on. It was one of the spaces used to teach the elder students, the walls were all lined with mirrors and it was lit by a single pseudo chandelier on the ceiling (natural light was supposed to come from the sunroof but the stormy sky wasn’t providing anything.) He looked over at Peter again to do a double take on his outfit as they both ended up wearing the same thing of leggings that ended a little below the knee and a white t-shirt. He frowned but the teen was probably delighted by the little detail. “It went okay, I think I gave Peggy a murder buddy though. Also, her friends are both military buffs -- emphasis on _buff_ \-- and one of them came to the shop the other day but didn’t mention it at all and I didn’t know if I should say anything so I didn’t and is that weird?”

“You’re asking _me_ that?” The younger asked bewildered as he paused the music coming from his phone, “It’s probably not a big deal, if he’s Ms. Carter’s friend then he’s probably not hiding anything.”

“I guess, hey did I ask you how Reed’s test went yet?” He couldn’t remember if he already had, the weekends were usually too busy for small talk and he just really wanted to know if his not-kid could rub it in the teacher’s face yet or not. Tony stepped out to the center of the room, having exchanged his usual converse for ballet flats. “It’s been a few days now, right?”

“Nope! Think I gotta’n A though, he keeps saying they’re gonna keep getting harder and they never do.” Peter followed him out to the floor while Tony cracked his knuckles. “Riri told me he’s full of crap and not to believe anything he ever says.”

“Riri is bias and knows I hate him so for the love of god, _please_ listen to your teacher. And speaking of her, did you know she and Shuri were following Ty around?” Peter dawned his signature nervous grin, “You knew! And to think you were my favorite not-kid!”

Peter frantically waved his arms, “I didn’t know they were following him! She texted me all like ‘hey, I see Tony’s boyfriend leaving Viastone w-y-d’ and I was like ‘not doing whatever you’re about to’ and then she didn’t text me back! And like I know they both hate him but I’m all ‘bout trying to see the good in people and like he did give us a tour of his R&D department last Christmas so he’s not like the worst person ever even though they think he is! It’s rude for me to not like him be because you do because he’s your boyfriend so I’m trying my best here, but all Riri and Shuri do is talk smack on m’ so I don’t know what to think or what I’m talkin’ about and I’m sorry! Okay!”

“Did … breathe. _Vieni qua_.” Peter obeyed, hesitantly stepping into the man’s space as Tony placed both hands on his shoulders. “You’re a mess,” and then he was pulling him into a hug, “but thanks and stop freaking out cause I’m not mad.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely, but I’m now pretty sure Ty knows my not-kids are all crazy punks.”

“Could be worse. We could be like … crazy stalker … angry punks.”

“Always, now have you stretched?” The younger eagerly nodded, “great, I haven’t so lead me through them.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh this chap is dedicated to Ginger and ChrisAlWhite who left comments on this story that hasn't updated in 5 months and somehow encouraged me to bring it back

It was nearly midnight when Tony got back to his apartment, exhausted, hungry, and looking forward to his day off tomorrow. He didn’t like having to close the shop once a week, but his thesis and mental health all but demanded it. His wallet and the kids’ salaries could handle it too, so it really wasn’t the _worst_ thing in the world. Then again, he could just hire a fourth person to take over his position, but he actually might go insane with all the free time that would give him.

The hallway outside his apartment was quiet, there was a distinct lack of barking from next door where his old neighbor neglected to take care of his dogs. Tony still wasn’t used to the silence, like, wow! He could sleep peacefully for once? No angry father to barge into his room, no roommate coming home drunk (not Rhodey), no crazy dogs? Absolutely incredible. Maybe even the kids could come over for tutoring now without fearing for their lives.

That was for later though, Tony shut the front door behind him and flicked on the light switch before unceremoniously dumping his dancing bag onto the floor. It was odd that Jarvis didn’t run up screaming to greet him, but he chose to ignore it, all that mattered now was two bagels, some ice packs, and a gallon of water. And some CSI, because it was always a great idea to watch crime shows before sleeping alone.

“Tony.”

“What the shit!” Tony spun around (he missed his baseball bat) and backed up into the door, his heavy breathing settling when he finally saw it was Ty on the couch. His boyfriend who had _asked_ for a  _key_. Ty was laid out with his laptop propped open on the coffee table and a few bags of unopened takeout in front of him, not really a murder scene. “You almost gave me a heart attack!” Tony straightened up and shot a glare at him, “you’re so lucky I don’t have that bat anymore!”

“That’s why I got rid of it,” Ty teased back and hit pause on his video. “You shattered an entire window with that thing, we had to go to the ER at three in the morning!” Which was true, it was a few months ago when, again, Ty thought he would surprise Tony after finishing his recital. The genius had silently crept all the way into the kitchen before he was scared so bad he swung the bat he’d been holding and broke the window right behind his head.

“And maybe that wouldn’t have happened if you texted me before coming over. I should put a bell on you or something.” The couch looked unfairly comfortable and Tony barely got his shoes off before collapsing onto it. He was right. It _was_ unfairly comfortable.

“You never reply when you’re at dance,” fingers started threading through his hair and Tony hummed in approval. “Maybe this could be avoided too if you finally moved in with me.”

“I check it after dance! And we are not discussing the merits of moving in together while I’m about to pass out.” It was a topic that came up a few times before; the first when Tony wouldn’t stop complaining about how much he couldn’t sleep with Rumlow’s dogs barking next door, again when an actual burglar had broken into the apartment (and took nothing because there was nothing valuable), and lastly just over a dinner date one night. It wasn’t that Ty had a bad place or anything, quite the opposite, his parents had bought him a loft in the nicer side of the city and it was definitely spacious enough for two people. But it was also extremely far from both school and the coffee shop, both of which he commuted to several times a week. His new internship, though mostly remote, would require him to come into the office too and it just didn’t seem worth it to move forty minutes out to have a bigger room. Well, _and_ to live with his boyfriend, but maybe he didn’t want that either. Tony felt free here, it was his first home in his new life and he’d miss it more than anything. He’d probably miss those damn dogs too had they still been there. And that cat that strolled by sometimes asking for food, the ambulances whirring by at ungodly hours of the morning, the shitty yet practical kitchen appliances -- it was truly the most annoying things that made it all feel like a home. It was probably some residual feeling from everything in his childhood house being perfect and clean, always void of people, noises, and smells.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t want to do anything tonight anyway. Just thought I’d be the best boyfriend ever and bring over some Reggie’s, got that weird fried cheese you like.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it too, and thanks, Ty. I’m so fucking tired, I got three classes tomorrow _and_ a meeting with Dr. Yinsen.”

“Maybe we could make it better with a date? Grab a few drinks and have a night out.” The hand going through his head stopped in favor of grabbing a box of take-out and placing it in front of Tony’s face.

“Maybe, but I gotta open the shop up early on Wednesday.”

“I won’t keep you out too late, promise.”

“Last time you promised that we ended up back in your bed.”

“But you love sex.”

Tony sat up and took the box of food with him, a small smile pulling at his lips. “Yeah, I do.”

 

 

The alarm didn’t wake him, but his body’s internal clock going _‘wake up, shithead, you slept in past four a.m,’_ did, which was decidedly not cool. Ty was gone, he went into work at seven, but that was probably for the best because he had a thesis to work on and way too little time to do it. He had a few ideas for it, but AI and smart technology had stood out to him the most; it wasn’t his exact area of expertise, but it was what he felt passionate about. And judging by how long all this would take, Tony would have to be super fucking passionate about his topic in order to finish it.

A strangled meow broke him out of his thoughts along with some scratching from the bedroom door.

“Jarvy!” Tony sprang off the couch and edged the door open as to not hit the cat, said cat then wasted no time before squeezing himself through the narrow opening. “Poor baby, did the big and scary man lock you up?” Ty probably put him in there last night when he came over, he was allergic to the fur, not enough to not be in the apartment, just enough to warrant putting Jarvis away when he was over. The cat didn’t seem to mind it though, he just treated it as an inconvenience between him and his food bowl. “You act like you’ve never eaten before.” Jarvis just responded by violently continuing to chow down. Tony did feel guilty though about not thinking about letting him out earlier, he really needed to make a compromise with Ty about him. “I’m sorry -- you just, you do that … I need to. Homework.”

 

 

Thank god his final class was a thesis course and he just got time to work on his outline. Tony probably wouldn’t have made it to Yinsen’s office in one piece had it been a lecture. He rasped on the office's entrance once before entering, the man looking up from his paperwork and grabbing another stack next to him.

“Tony, it’s great to see you. Thank you for coming in early.”

“Hardly early when the position starts next week.”

Yinsen shrugged, “you would not believe the number of students that come in _without_ that attitude. Now, here," he handed a manila folder over. “It’s a list of all the trial patients you and Stephen will be working with, I figured you should get acquainted with everyone before all the nitty-gritty work comes in. Look over that and Stephen will be sure to show you around. We have three people coming in today so please introduce yourself, oh, and you can leave whenever you guys finish up. Just email me the hours you were here. Sorry I dragged you all the down here just for this."

“I don't really mind, it got me outta class early, and thanks.” It probably was for the best that he did meet everyone early on. The trial was more sensitive and emotionally taxing than not, and that definitely wasn’t Tony’s strong suit. But what could he do, he wanted to work under Yinsen and the prosthetics project was the doctor’s main priority right now. "See you next week?"

"We'll see."

Stane International mostly dealt with weapons and a side of technology, they weren’t exactly known for anything medical, but a recent scandal along with some illegal dealing had hit the media and they were looking for good PR wherever they could find it. And where they found it was in the U.S military (no surprise there), specifically disabled veterans. Yinsen’s prosthetics, after years of work, were finally ready to enter the trial period with six different applicants. Tony thought it was a shame that it was Stane funding and producing such an actual helpful project like, _'oh, sorry we blew off your arm, here's a fake one to make up for it.'_ But maybe he was just biased.

Tony picked at the papers as he left the office. There were several smaller packets in the folder, each with the prosthetics' dimensions, parts, qualities, attachments, materials, most integral features, and the person receiving it. Well, received. The trial officially started last week when Tony didn’t officially have the position. The final step of the application process was a boatload of studying and a multipart test on each of the prosthetics.

The first one was a right arm, made to attach from the elbow down. It was made for a retired Naval officer with all the standard features: complete control of movements and all five fingers, water-proof, and moderate sensitivity. The sensitivity feature was more of an alert system at first, it was so the user would remove their hand from a hot stove or something before any damage could be done. It later grew into a goal Yinsen had, to have all prosthetics come with the feeling of touch so people could feel all sorts of things again. It wasn’t as clear as their normal sense of touch would be, but it was more and safer than nothing.

Next was a right leg that would be attached around the upper thigh. The materials were heavier on this one, but that was to be expected when it would be helping support an entire person’s body weight and all the force they would exert on it while exercising.

 

A left leg that started below the knee.

 

A left arm that started right at the shoulder joint.

 

And one right hand.

 

“Afternoon, shit-head.”

Tony stumbled back at Stephen’s voice, nearly dropping his files everywhere. “Why is everyone trying to give me a heart attack!” He narrowed his eyes, but still took the styrofoam cup offered to him -- coffee, he noted -- and adjusted the folder. Fucking Strange. “What’s with the coffee, do I look like I need it?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, well then you’re correct. Come to give me the grand tour?”

“I’ve come to give you a tour. You can throw your stuff in our office, come on.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Tony followed. “We have an office?”

“Well, we have a _closet_ and a table with two computers.” Stephen opened the poorly disguised storage room. He was right, it was just a dark and dingy space that smelt of cleaning products, there was even a small chemical shower in the corner. There was just enough room for them to walk by each other and the lack of natural light made the glorified box seem even smaller.

“Where’d you work before?”

“Don’t ask.”

“Was there a toilet in here.”

“...Don’t ask.”

“Why does it lock from the outside!”

“Shut it, Carbonell! You can question the ethics of our closet later, but we have three applicants to meet today and I have a paper due tomorrow! So, can we just split up to make this faster, but don’t rush them out of here or anything.”

“I know how to not be an asshole, Stephy. Some of us are _professional_.”

“Hm, we’ll see. I left a survey in the patient meeting room for you, just ask him all the questions on it, additional comments, yadda yadda, and then enter it on your 2006 computer.”

“I can’t scan it?”

“I just said 2006 computer.”

“Right.”

“Good luck. I’ll take Glenda and Riley today, you're taking Batman.”

“Batman?”

“James, applicant number five with the left arm. He’s a bit broody.”

“Gotcha, see ya’ later?”

“Hopefully not.”

 

 

“James?” Tony wasn’t exactly sure how to enter the room, so he knocked before slowly pushing it open (mimicking every doctor he’s ever had). “Holy shit, you again!” Wait, wrong. That was probably the wrong thing to say to his patient, regardless of if he was Bucky Barnes from that meet and greet. James/Bucky didn’t seem to mind though, his neutral expression only shifting to something akin to amusement. “I mean, sorry. We just keep running into each other, don’t we?”

“I guess. Promise I ain’t stalkin’ ya.”

“Sounds like something a stalker would say.”

“Yeah, cut off my own arm and everything.” He drawled, catching Tony off guard because this seemed very different than the man he encountered both times before. Shrunken in and distant with his environment.

“Right, well on the topic of your arm, are you experiencing any pain?”

“Nope.”

“Are you off the medication we gave you after surgery?”

“Yeah, stopped taking it two days after.”

“And are you on anything new we should know about?”

“Nah.” The man shrugged, “already talked to the other doctor ‘bout this stuff though.”

“Yeah, but I guess I just have to do it again, y’know, in case you popped an anxiety shot in the last twenty minutes. Medical isn’t really my thing, I’m actually here to look over the arm and make sure it’s functioning properly before releasing you back into the wild.”

“Sound good, what do you need?”

“You shirtless so I can check the locking mechanisms.” Tony didn't get to finish explaining before Bucky shrugged off his shirt. “Huh, a six-y.”

“Yeah, don’t you know every U.S Marine has a six pack?”

“Do now, okay, let’s get a look at that arm.” Glasses now on, Tony reached down to run his fingers over the plating. So far so good, there was nothing stuck in the mechanisms and no exterior parts coming loose. Since this was the first real check-in, there was no need to view the internal structure, the goal was to fiddle with the inside as little as possible as to not disturb it. “You’ve been taking good care of this beauty, it shows.”

“Well, you only get so many opportunities for a free arm. You always got glasses?”

“Just for the finer things,” turning over the wrist, Tony opened the bottom cartridge that held partial access the most volatile components, the ones that allowed for each finger to move to the owner’s own accord. Again, it seemed to look fine, but he couldn’t be sure of anything until a more in-depth appointment.

“Can I ask you something?”

Tony hummed.

“Why are you doing this?” That had Tony looking up with a quirked brow, “sorry, I mean not like _this_. But you said you had all those degrees and the shop … so why’re ya’ here interning at _Stane?_ ”

“Long story, it’s not really important. I guess I’m just trying to figure out why too.”

 

 

Coffee beans used to excite him, at one point Tony would have probably cried at the sight of all these pounds and pounds of them. Now it just made him sad, knowing his current supply would drain quickly and he would soon again have to bulk order more.

Curse those glorious beans.

He was going to need more yeast, but he could probably just pick up Walmart’s entire supply of it before work and be judged by the cashier (again). It wasn’t his fault they only sold those dinky little packets! The sugar and cinnamon shakers on the tables would also need to be filled, but what was the point of having teenagers if he wasn’t going to put them to work?

“Knock, knock.” Came a voice with a distinct lack of knocks accompanying it.

Bucky fucking Barnes.

“It’s locked, hold on.” He hopped the counter and quickly opened and bolted the door again. New Yorkers were feisty and if they saw an open door to a coffee shop, they would _take it_. “You said you weren’t a stalker, but now I’m less inclined to believe you.”

“Fair, just came by to give you this though,” he held up Tony’s scarf, “didn’t think I’d see you earlier and I wanted to give it back.”

“Oh, thanks. I actually wanted to wear it on my date tonight, kinda thought I just lost it.”

“Your boyfriend? Don’t think I caught his name.”

“Tiberius, he couldn’t make it to our shindig the other day, he’ll be here in a few minutes if you feel like expanding your social circle though.”

Bucky shrugged, but made no movement to leave. “Sure. Take all the allies you can get in the city, right? But now you’re gonna have to meet Clint.”

“Deal.” Tony finished wrapping the scarf around his neck, he always liked the contrast of the solid red against his black and grey baseball tee. “ _Ouhp_ , think Ty’s here.” He reached around Bucky to get the door again. Tyberius looked frazzled, but that probably just because he got out of work and had to walk all the way down to his hole-in-the-wall shop, traffic would’ve been hell to drive in. “Hey, tiger.” Ty leaned down to kiss him (always with the leaning, how dare Tony’s body not have the decency to surpass 5’9!) and threw an arm across his shoulders which Tony promptly leaned into.

“Who’s this, babe?”

“Bucky Barnes,” The soldier held out his hand, but Ty just seemed to ignore it, tightening his hold on Tony.

Oh no.

Posturing!

“He’s a friend of Natasha’s.”

“Your ballet buddy?”

“Yeah.”

“Interesting group she’s put together.”

“You say that like you ever hang out with them.”

“What can I say, busy guy.” Ty chuckled and Tony leaned into him, directing them towards the exit. “Nice to meet you, Barnes.”

Taking that as his cue, Bucky followed them out and silently waved bye with the most painful smile Tony had ever seen in his life.

Ty waited until Bucky was out of hearing distance to head in the opposite direction. “Kind of an odd character, don’t you think?”

“Hush your mouth, you just met him. So, where we going tonight -- I’m almost hangry, Ty, _hangry!_ ”

“I’m thinking just back to your place and ordering in.”

“Awww, but you said we’d go out.”

“Yeah, but aren’t you tired? I just want us to relax tonight.”

“I was looking forward to actually doing something.”

“Is me being here not enough?”

“You sound mad.”

“Maybe,” A few minutes passed in silence and they stopped in front of Tony’s apartment complex. “That guy’s been sniffing around you too much.”

“Bucky? We’ve seen each other like three times.”

“Well whenever I see you with him, you’re by yourselves and he’s staring at you like some eye candy! What am I supposed to think of that?” At this point Tony had removed the arm from around his shoulder, standing several feet back near his building.

“Are you saying you don’t trust me, Ty? How can you not trust me to be loyal after two years! You’re being such a--”

“Hey, don’t make a scene, can we just move past this. I’m sorry,” but no tension had left his body and he still held the posture of a predator ready to pounce, feet diagonal and shoulder width apart with one hand outstretched to reach toward Tony.

“Just go home, Ty. I’m not in the mood to deal with this right now. You’ve been acting like a jerk for a while and I’m sick of it. I think you need to clean up your damn attitude before coming back here, got it?”

“Tony, you’re being--”

“Rational! I'm being rational! I watch CSI and I don’t feel like getting murdered by a jealous boyfriend, so just beat it -- at least for a few days so I can get this together.”

Ty seemed to sigh in defeat, holding up his hands in what was supposed to be a calming gesture. “I get it, you’re stressed and there’s a lot going on. When you decide to call, I’ll be waiting. Promise.”

“Go.”

 

Surprisingly, Ty just turned around and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are these time skips annoying
> 
> ALSO i want to have 2 of my stories going on so i think i might try updating this one and my winged au weekly. sorry avac au rip in peace

**Author's Note:**

> looking at this makes me think i have too many breaks. oops i'll work on that
> 
> would love to hear what you guys think because i'm not sure what to think of this
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr can be found here at [pondghost.tumblr.com](http://pondghost.tumblr.com) where i also sometimes do things that pertain to the stories on ao3 and sometimes not


End file.
